1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to a transmitting device for high speed communication, an interface circuit and a system including the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic products for personal uses, such as a personal computer, a tablet PC, a laptop computer and a smart phone, are constructed by various electronic components. Two different electronic components in the electronic products may communicate at a high speed to process a large amount of data within a short amount of time. The electronic components generally communicate through interface circuits. The electronic components communicate in various schemes. As an example, one of the schemes may be a serial communication scheme.
As the performances of electronic components are improved, necessity for a communication scheme capable of increasing a bandwidth and reducing power consumption is being increased. In order to meet such necessity, various new serial communication schemes are suggested in the art, and improved interface circuits for supporting the new serial communication schemes are being developed.